kobetownfandomcom-20200214-history
Take the Last Breath
Take the Last Breath is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of Kobe Town. It is the first one to take place in the Kudo High district of Kobe Town. Plot Upon receiving reports of a murder taking place in the swimming pool of Kudo High School, a high school in the West of Kobe Town, Chief Hiroshi sent Hosaka and the player to the crime scene. After heading to the school, the team met the school's physical education teacher, Goda Tatsuo, who led the team to the swimming pool, where the team found the body of their previous suspect, student Ezaki Kotaro, drowned underwater with a stone attached with his leg. They then flagged five people as suspects: Goda, victim's class' teacher Minamizawa Hanako, victim's friend - photography student Hiyama Kenta, school principal Kudo Yoichi and student Tokisaki Arisa. During the investigation, Hosaka realized that the stone was taken from the school garden while taking a walk there. The team then found evidence of a fight between the victim and Goda, who explained that he could not accept the fact that the victim would leave the swimming club. Not only Goda but Kenta also got angry with the victim as he had borrowed his notebooks but never gave them back to Kenta to study for the exam. Later, when recapping the murder at the pool, Hosaka accidentally slipped and fell into the water. After cleaning himself up, Hosaka continued the investigation with the player. They soon discovered that both teachers Kudo and Minamizawa had bad views on the victim, who did not like their teaching methods. The victim also annoyed Arisa by keeping hitting on her although she did not have feelings to him. In the end, Minamizawa was proven to be Ezaki's killer. Admitting to the murder, Minamizawa said that Ezaki had found evidence of her committing frauds with some students, who had paid her a large amount of money for higher marks so that they would not need to study at school but still had good grades. Judge Sato Natsuko sentenced her to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, the player met their second partner, police detective Kujo Kaoru. Soon after, Arisa approaches Kujo and the player, asking them to help her find her sister, senior Tokisaki Mina, who had been missing for one year. The team then searched the garden for some clues since Mina's classmates told Arisa that they had seen her for the last time there. At the garden, they found a missing poster of Mina. Per the PD's profiler Ebishiro Megumi, the poster was written by principal Kudo. Asking Kudo about the missing student, the team was told by the principal that Mina was an excellent student, however, her mysterious appearance had been confusing the whole school, and that the teacher had been exerting themself in finding Mina but they could not find a single clue. They then headed to teacher Goda for more questions, however, Goda said he did not know much about the disappearance as he was just a newly-assigned teacher four months prior. Meanwhile, Hosaka was chosen by Kenta to be the cover model for the latest episode of the school magazine The photoshoot then went smoothly after Hosaka and the player helped him find his lens inside the lockers and his tripod at the pool. After all the events, the team resolved to look into Mina's mysterious disappearance. Summary Victim *'Ezaki Kotaro' (found drowned in the school's swimming pool with a stone attached to his leg) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Minamizawa Hanako' Suspects KBC1P1.png|Goda Tatsuo KBC1P2.png|Hiyama Kenta KBC1P3.png|Minamizawa Hanako KBC1P4.png|Kudo Yoichi KBC1P5.png|Tokisaki Arisa Quasi-suspect(s) KBC1PQ1.png|Kujo Kaoru KBC1PQ2.png|Hosaka Tatsuyuki Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to swim. *The killer is fit. *The killer has read The Scholar. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has blood type A-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clues: Pile of Swimwears, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Goda Tatsuo; Murder Weapon registered: Drowning; Victim identified: Ezaki Kotaro) *Ask Teacher Goda what happened during the time of the murder. (Prerequisite: Swimming Pool investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lockers) *Investigate Lockers. (Prerequisite: Goda interrogated; Clues: Torn Picture, Victim's Bag) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Photo of Victim Name) *Examine Photographer Name. (New Suspect: Hiyama Kenta) *Ask Kenta about the victim. (Prerequisite: Hiyama Ken decoded) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Opened Folder; New Suspect: Minamizawa Hanako) *Ask Teacher Minamizawa about her dead student. (Prerequisite: Folder opened) *Examine Pile of Swimwears. (Result: Victim's Goggles) *Analyze Victim's Goggles. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is fit) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to swim) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate School Garden. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Wallet) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Scholar; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Locker) *Investigate Victim's Locker. (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed; Clues: Victim's Notebook, Torn Doll, Faded Note) *Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Angry Message Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (12:00:00) *Ask Kenta about his angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed; Profile updated: Kenta knows how to swim and is fit) *Examine Torn Doll. (Result: Voodoo Doll Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Biscuits) *Confront Goda about his voodoo doll of the victim. (Prerequisite: Biscuits identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Goda knows how to swim and is fit, Minamizawa knows how to swim and has read The Scholar) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Phone Number; New Suspect: Tokisaki Arisa) *Ask Arisa why the victim has her phone number. (Prerequisite: Phone Number unraveled) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Kudo Yoichi) *Ask Principal Kudo about the murder. (Prerequisite: Owner's Name decoded) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Statue. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: CCTV Camera, Broken Phone) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Confront Principal Kudo about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: CCTV Camera unlocked; Profile updated: Kudo has read The Scholar) *Ask Teacher Minamizawa about the victim's behavior. (Prerequisite: Kudo interrogated; Profile updated: Minamizawa is fit) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Arisa why she was annoyed at the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profiles updated: Arisa knows how to swim, is fit and has read The Scholar, Kenta has read The Scholar) *Investigate Chair. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Fabric, Toolbox) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Swim Cap) *Analyze Victim's Swim Cap. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type A-) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Demon After School (1/5). (No stars) The Demon After School (1/5) *Meet Kujo. (Available after unlocking The Demon After School) *Find out why Arisa wants to speak with us. (Prerequisite: Kujo interrogated) *Investigate School Garden. (Prerequisite: Arisa interrogated; Clue: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Missing Poster) *Analyze Missing Poster. (09:00:00) *Ask Principal Kudo about the missing poster. (Prerequisite: Missing Poster analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Goda for more information about Mina. (Prerequisite: Kudo interrogated; Reward: High School Uniform) *See what Kenta wants. (Available after unlocking The Demon After School) *Investigate Lockers. (Prerequisite: Kenta interrogated; Clue: Accessories Box) *Examine Accessories Box. (Result: Lens) *Analyze Lens. (06:00:00) *Give Kenta the lens. (Prerequisite: Lens analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Prerequisite: Kenta interrogated; Clue: Tripod) *Watch Hosaka doing his photoshoot. (Prerequisite: Tripod found) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Cases (Kobe Town) Category:Kudo High